A user of standard caution tape may tie the flexible, single-use caution tape from one end of, for example, a crane outrigger to the another end in an effort to protect people from entering the dangerous and deadly area known as the swing radius. The standard caution tape must be tied and untied each time the outrigger is moved. The standard caution tape is weak and flexible to the slightest of pressures and offers little to no resistance when pressed against, and frequently stretches to the point of deformation. Often times, the standard caution tape is improperly removed, leaving strands of torn tape tied to machinery and equipment, and many times in the form of a hanging-loop, which is itself a hazard. Standard caution tape has a tendency to tear easily, and many times it can be destroyed inadvertently from a variety of unforeseen events including safety violations, severe wind and weather, as well as wildlife destruction and vandalism. In addition, it is extremely wasteful and very costly to replace standard caution tape with each new use.
Users of standard caution tape include, but are not limited to, all companies under Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) and Mine Safety and Health Administration (MHSA) jurisdiction, as well as including all construction companies and general industry operations, such as hospitals, airports, police stations, fire departments, government buildings, and car care/automotive repair facilities. Further, companies like ArcelorMittal, US Steel, and BP have a need for such a product due to the high number of hazardous work areas that require protection. Generally, any company that uses standard caution tape, or any other form of area-protection or crowd/pedestrian control, is a potential customer.
Currently there is no product commercially available that is designed to meet all required safety standards in terms of color and indicia and performance, and that incorporates a variety of elements to promote high visibility, ease of use, situational versatility, and operational effectiveness.